Akira
Akira is a Cipher Pol Agent from the special operations organization Cipher Pol Zero. Appearance Akira is most notable for his multitude of various hats he wears. He is normally seen wearing a dark blue cap with a white bill and the front portion is white with the words "Galley-La Company" printed on the front of it. Whether he has any affiliation with them is unknown, but it is unlikely as he wears different hats on a constant basis and has never mentioned that he worked for them. His hair also has a habit of sticking out in tufts from beneath the hat he is usually wearing. His attire is not like his other Cipher Pol associates as he dresses a bit more lax and casual than them, but that is only because of his good standing with Marek. He sports a dark blue Kevlar style vest with no sleeves and a white long sleeve shirt beneath it along with a pair of black pants and matching shoes. Akira wears a pair of blue goggles that have a silver frame and a black strap that fits snugly around his head. He is five foot seven and weighs 145 pounds. Akira usually keeps a calm, somewhat bored expression on his face. His eyes are a cloudy gray in color. Personality Akira is mostly calm and seemingly bored, unable to get himself highly involved in any kind of situation and often does not fight to his full potential. He is the most level headed member of the Cipher Pol Zero agents, setting off Nadeisco's bloodthirsty and sadistic personality and usually taking the time to put him in his place when necessary. However, he, for some reason or another, refers to Nadeisco as "senpai," which is a word meaning upper classmate despite Akira being at a higher rank than him. Relationships Partner Cecilia Cecilia is Akira's partner in Cipher Pol Zero. Not much is known about their relationship outside of the working range, but they are a team with good chemistry. Abilities Akira is the second ranked agent of Cipher Pol Zero, giving him authority of those beneath him and showing his immense and inhuman strength. With a Douriki of 4,420, he is even stronger than Rob Lucci and was the fastest person to master Rokushiki as opposed to Marek himself. He also has a currently unknown ability that allowed him to catch Magellan's Hydra in one hand and proceed to cause it to blow up harmlessly. Another unusual talent of his is the ability to hear things from miles away, a unique aspect of him that he considers a blessed gift from the heavens above. History At some unknown point in time, Akira joined Cipher Pol Zero under the command of Marek. Judgment of Impel Down Akira was present at the meeting in Mock Town to discuss the plan for heading to Impel Down. When Nadeisco argued about Ender being sent to Parm instead of him, the latter tried to attack him, but both of them were separated by Marek due to a meaningless squabble. He left on board the Dragon Wraith in order to commence with their mission. When they arrived at Impel Down, Magellan arrived to question why they were there and quickly became infuriated when Marek talked down to his staff. He tried to attack them and failed in his assault, so he went to launch his Hydra again, where Akira suddenly jumped in the way and caught the poisonous beast with his bare hand, destroying it as a result. Major Battles *vs. Magellan (w/ Marek) Trivia *The character Akira, and this article were created by Subrosian. Category:Humans Category:Male Category:Characters Category:Cipher Pol Agents Category:Rokushiki users Category:Villains Category:Subrosian